Better than Fighting Aliens, Right?
by Kgirl1
Summary: Maybe not. The team gets to be summer camp counselors...for second through fifth graders. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, guys!" Vert said, in his I-need-a-favor voice. "Who wants to do something fun?"

"Fun, as in sit here and play video games? Or fun as in something that will definitely _not_ be fun?" Spinner raised an eyebrow.

"Come on! I'm fun!" Vert tried. The team responded with various degrees of "meh."

"Not fun enough to let me, AJ, Spin and Stanford have a marshmallow gun fight in the hall." Zoom muttered.

"Ok, no one wanted to do that besides you, Zoom!" Agura pointed out. "Anyway, what's this possibly fun thing we may or may not agree to unless you threaten us with chores, WHICH, I might add, is a complete abuse of power, you want us to do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm..." Vert shook his head to eliminate the unnecessary phrases in her question. "Right. A friend of mine is running a rec sports camp for first through fifth graders, and he needs a few volunteers, so I told him I had a few friends who could help…"

"How many friends?" Sherman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seven." Vert grinned sheepishly.

"Dude! Babysitting little terrors is _not_ how I wanted to spend my summer!" Zoom complained.

"It's just Monday-Thursday. C'mon! I already told him you could help!" Vert begged. "Please?"

"Alright." Agura stood, among various glares of why-are-you-joining-the-dark-side? "Oh, come on! It sounds like fun! Little kids are so cute!"

"Yeah, I'll do it. For the _sports_." AJ clarified. Sherman stood along with him.

"Eh. Why not?" Spinner and Zoom joined them, leaving Stanford and Tezz. Everyone looked to the two of them.

"NO."

"Aw, come on, Stan! It'll be fun." Agura tried, and he huffed.

"Fine. Don't blame me if one of the walking snot rags loses an arm."

"Alright, Tezz?" Vert said, with over-enthusiasm. "Won't be the same without you!" Tezz rolled his eyes.

"How much would I have to pay you to be NOT included in this?" He asked.

"Well, I think fifty would be fai-"

"Just do it!" Vert cut Spinner off.

"Ooh! That's what she said!" Stanford grinned.

"That's what _Nike_ said!" AJ replied.

"Oh. Well, if I have to do it, Tezz has to do it." Stanford yanked the Russian to his feet. "There. Problem-o solved." Tezz let out a small "hmph."

"So, when does it start?" AJ asked Vert.

"Oh…nine AM." He winced, and they all groaned.

"Dude, you seriously owe us!" Zoom said.

"I know, I know." Vert held up his hands. "Oh, by the way, we'll be working in groups of two and I CALL AGURA!" He grabbed her before anyone could protest.

"What? Come on, man!" AJ said.

"Oh, like any of you guys can actually control kids!" Vert argued.

"Gee, I feel so loved." Agura muttered.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"What? No fair! Why do you get Agura?" AJ whined. "Those kids are gonna rip me in two!" He looked around, eyes landing on Sherman. "Sherm! You're good with kids!" He grabbed the younger Cortez.

"Zoom?" Spinner asked.

"Heck yes!" They high-fived. "Best group for the win!"

"What? But…" Stanford looked to Tezz, then to the three other formed groups, then back to Tezz. "I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"I can assure you, my lesser-intelligent teammate, the feeling is mutual." Tezz said with an equal lack of enthusiasm.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, who's ready for camp?" Vert exclaimed at 8:30 the next day.

"It's too early for even Spinner to be excited." Zoom pointed out the Cortez's lack of energy.

"Hey boys." Agura walked in, wearing shorts, a tank top, and with her hair in a higher ponytail than normal, but the guys were really focused on the white box in her hands. "Who wants breakfast?" She opened it to reveal donuts.

"MEMEMEMEMEMEEEEE!" Spinner yelled, apparently more energetic than they thought. Agura was instantly bombarded, and the donut box was emptied in five seconds flat.

"Alright, let's go meet some kiddies, guys!" Vert announced, and they somewhat more happily entered their cars. "Nice play with the donuts." He muttered to Agura.

"Play? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about." She grinned. "We weren't getting them out of here any other way. No offense, but the way to a guy's brain is straight through his stomach."

"Hey, that's not…" Vert took a second glance at AJ, Sherman and Spinner, gobbling down their donuts.

"Okay, touché."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey! Vert! Thanks for coming, man." A muscular looking teen in sneakers and a baseball cap greeted Vert near the doors of the sports center. "Hey, is that AJ? Long time no see, dude!"

"Hey Dan." AJ replied.

So, these are our generous volunteers?" He pretended to bow.

"More like concentration campers." Spinner muttered, earning a nudge from Agura.

"Oh, who's the lady? Are you from Jamaica?" Dan had a smirk on his face.

"Dude! Racist!" Vert muttered out of the side of his mouth.

"Sorry, but she's Ja-making me crazy." Dan grinned, and Vert was about to intervene when Agura beat him to it.

"No, but are you from the Yukon? 'Cause Yu-con go use that line on someone else." She mirrored his cocky smile.

"Ooh. Feisty." Dan teased.

"Ooh. Horny." She shot right back, not missing a beat.

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands in defeat. "Girl sends a clear message." He joked to Vert. "Anyway, you guys already have partners, right?" They formed the groups, and he nodded. "Okay, I've got first graders, so Vert and the lady can do second graders, you guys third, you fourth, and you fifth."

"Third graders! Awesome!" AJ exclaimed, not that it meant anything. The guy would have been excited to coach the spawn of Satan himself.

"Aw, man. We got fifth graders." Spinner groaned.

"What's so bad about that?" Zoom, who hadn't had the experience in the Order of the Flying Fists, asked.

"You kidding? The kids are _maniacs_. They think they're so great because they "rule the school." And their jokes _suck_!" Spinner moaned.

"Eh. Fourth graders couldn't be too bad, right?" Stanford said to Tezz, who simply rolled his eyes. "Okay, thanks for the input."

"Aw! We got second graders!" Agura exclaimed. "They're so cute!"

"Uh, sure." Vert shrugged. "So, Dan, what do we do first?"

"Each group has a different schedule." He said, handing them each an itinerary. "We do rec. sports and arts and crafts from nine to twelve, then break for lunch. After that, we have swimming, a hike, team building or games for an hour, depending on your schedule."

"Sounds good. Where are the kids?" Vert asked.

"They're in the main gym." Dan gestured to the sports center behind them. "Everybody has a group of about twenty kids. Come on!" He ran off, and they followed him into a large gym. Inside was a large group of kids; the older ones running around and playing basketball, the younger tag.

"Alright kids!" Dan said into a megaphone he had grabbed from the wall. "These are your camp counselors!" He began directing the kids, and soon all the team members were swarmed by a mob of kids.

"Alright, guys!" Zoom addressed the fifth graders. "Who's ready to-"

"What about the _girls_?" A girl with blonde hair in neat pigtails tied with ribbons asked with an impish look on her face. The squad of girls around her tittered.

"Okay, guys _and _girls." Zoom started again.

"What about Tyler?" One kid shouted out, causing laughter. Zoom groaned.

"Hey guys!" AJ said to his group of third graders.

"Woah…." A younger boy, whose nametag said "Alex," gaped up at them. "You're ginormous! Can you throw Billy?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Hehe…no, I'm not going to throw Billy." Sherman grinned. "We're gonna play basketball instead."

"I think they should wrestle!" Billy yelled.

"Yeah!" The kids started cheering, and the guys immediately began pinning each other to the ground while the girls squealed.

"Wait, no! Guys, you-OOF!" AJ went down under a pile of third graders. Meanwhile, Stanford and Tezz were having a bit of trouble as well.

"So, you're our counselors, huh?" A kid named Tony, wearing a backwards baseball cap, asked. "Have you ever even played a sport?" His "groupies" snickered, encouraging the punk.

"Ey! I was the star goalie of my soccer team!" Stanford retorted. "Anyway, we're going to go and play…" He checked the schedule. "Floor hockey now. Come on."

"Nah."

"Excuse me?" Stanford glared down at Tony, who had spoken.

"I don't wanna." He shrugged.

"Well, you have to."

"Well, I don't _want_ to."

"Well, you have t-"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do TOO!"

"Do NOT."

"DO TOO!" Stanford yelled, exasperated.

"Do. Not." Tony crossed his arms smugly.

"Stanford, clearly this child is incapable of playing such a simple game. We wouldn't want to _embarrass _him." Tezz said, infuriating the agitator.

"I can play! I'll show you!" Tony stormed off with them. Stanford gave Tezz a look of surprise, but the Russian denied it.

Agura and Vert seemed to be the only group not having trouble.

"Hey there!" Agura knelt down to the second grader's level, and after a second Vert awkwardly mimicked her. "I'm Agura, and this is Vert. Today, we get to play soccer! Does that sound like fun?" A stocky-looking brunette named Abby raised her hand.

"I play soccer." She said.

"Wow! Cool!" Agura replied. "Does anyone else play soccer?" Several kids raised their hands. "Alright, I guess you'll be really good then!"

"You kids ready?" Vert asked, wanting to prove that he could be a "kids-guy" too.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed, running for the doors.

"Wait! Guys! You're supposed to-"

"Really, Vert? They're second graders." Agura easily jogged past him, and he rolled his eyes, catching up.

"_Fast_ second graders." He tried.

"This is coming from the quarterback of his high school football team?" She teased.

"How'd you know that?" He asked.

"Uhm, you told me?" She offered obviously.

"Oh. Well, they're still fast!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, really guys!" AJ shouted from beneath the pile of third graders. "SHEERRRRMAAAAANN!"

"As much as I'd love to help…" Sherman grunted as the kids played tug-of-war with his arms. "Okay, come on guys. We have to go play basketball!"

"Don't wanna!" One of the kids yelled.

"The winner gets candy!" AJ yelled in desperation. All the kids froze.

"Candy!" They all yelled, stampeding for the cart of basketballs.

"Yeah! Uhm, wait! Kids-OKAY! EVERYONE GRAB A BASKETBALL!" AJ tried to keep control, then gave up. "NOW COME OVER HERE AND WE'LL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!"

"Uhm, do we _know _what to do?" Sherman whispered.

"Uh…" AJ checked his schedule. "No, we most certainly do not." The Canadian shrugged. "We'll just teach them how to pass and shoot, then scrimmage a little. How hard could it be?" Sherman nodded as the kids ran up, dribbling madly.

"Okay, hold the balls, guys." Sherman announced, making AJ snicker. "Billy, hold the balls…" He warned.

"Yeah Billy!" AJ wheezed through laughter. "Hold your balls!" Billy continued to dribble impudently, then grabbed the basketball, resting it on his hip.

"Alright, first we're going to-" Sherman glared at Billy as his ball fell to the ground.

"What? It slipped!" Billy protested, holding in a smile. Both sighed.

"First we're going to-" Another basketball dropped with a _thunk_. AJ glared around for the offender, but each kid appeared innocent.

"Okay, guys, seriously. First we're-"

_THUNK!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Everybody got a stick?" Stanford addressed the fourth graders, who nodded.

"You don't." Tony snickered. Stanford looked in confusion to the floor hockey stick in his hand.

"Yes I d-….." Stanford looked down, the meaning grasped. "Oh, very funny!" Tony and crew snickered. "Anyway, we need to make four teams of five, so…"

"Line up on the end line." Tezz took over, then numbered the kids 1-4. "Ones and twos go to the far court, threes and four stay here." He directed them. "We explained the rules, yes?" He rolled a rubber ball to each court. "Begin playing!" Stanford eyed the Russian curiously.

"How'd you get so good with kids?" He asked.

"With no personal offense intended, Stanford, it is not exceedingly difficult to control those with such small attention spans." He said. Stanford hmphed.

"So, do we just sit here and watch them play?" He asked. Tezz raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Stanford, it would not be logical to choose another course of action." The Russian reminded him, and Stanford rolled his eyes when they heard one of the kids cry out.

"OWWWW! CHEATER!" One of the girls, Heather, was on the ground clutching her ankle.

"What happened?" Tezz rushed over, Stanford close behind.

"Kayla hit me with her stick!"

"She stole the ball from me!" Another girl stepped forward pouting.

"It's in the rules!"

"Well, I was trying to get it back!"

"Liar! You hit me on purpose because I wouldn't share my Wedding Barbie with you yesterday!"

"I didn't! And you still should have shared! I let you use my silver high heels!"

"No you didn't! Your mom made you share!"

"She should have made you share!"

"You still hit me!"

"On accident!"

"On purpose!"

"So? Maybe the nurse will _share_ an ice pack with you!"

"Hey! I got that Barbie for my birthday!"

"I got those shoes for Christmas!"

"It's not my fault your mom is uptight!"

"SHE'S NOT UPTIGHT!"

"Oh yeah?" Heather began, but Tezz stepped between the two.

"Both of you, calm down!" He said authoratively. "Heather, how is your ankle?" He knelt next to her.

"It hurts." She sniffled.

"I will take you to the nurse. Kayla, please apologize for hitting her." Tezz said. Kayla crossed her arms.

"Why should I?" Tezz glared down at her. "Okay. I'm sorry that I hit you." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't share my Barbie." Heather admitted, standing up.

"Good." Tezz nodded.

"Uhm, my ankle is fine now. I'm gonna play." Heather said, before running away. The other fourth graders who had gathered to watch the fight dispersed.

"Geez." Stanford commented. "Drama." Tezz gave him a look that said "Really?" and left to sit down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, everybody grab a ball and a partner." Agura announced to the second graders once outside. "First, we're just going to kick it back and forth, then do some dribbling and eventually get a game started, okay?" The kids all partnered up, then spread out and followed her instructions.

"Uhm…Ah…Agura?" A girl named Katie asked.

"Yeah?" She leaned down.

"What if I don't know how to play soccer?" The timid blonde asked.

"Oh, its okay! We'll teach you." Agura comforted. Satisfied, Katie turned back to her partner, attempting a kick at the ball but missing entirely and falling on her back. Vert let out a brief snicker at the comical sight, but Agura elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" He hissed.

"It's not her fault!" She replied. "Come on, you have younger siblings."

"How'd you know that?"

"Do you even pay attention to what comes out of your mouth anymore?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" He defended. "Most of the time."

"Yeah, _okay_." Agura said. "Alright kids, everybody grab a ball!" She announced more loudly, when they heard sounds of fighting.

"I had it _first!_"

"No, me!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"I'm not! And you're supposed to say hanging from a telephone wire! Duh!"

"I don't care! Give it back!"

"No! It's mine!"

"I had dibs!"

"You can't dibs, you have to get it!" Agura and Vert watched, holding in laughter, as two of the little girls fought over a pink soccer ball.

"Hey, break it up, you two." Agura grinned as she separated them. "Who had it first?"

"I did!" Both shouted.

"No, I did!"

"Fine, Jenny had it first but I CALLED DIBS!"

"Sorry, Allison, but Jenny had it first." Agura shrugged and Jenny took the pink ball smugly.

"I don't know, Agura, Allison did have dibs." Vert reminded her. "Gotta respect the dibs, right?" He said to her, and they high-fived.

"No, I'd say Jenny had it first." Agura replied, and Jenny nodded smugly.

"But Allison called _dibs_." Vert argued.

"You can't call dibs! Jenny got it, so she gets to keep it!" Agura glared. _What is he trying to prove?_

"No, Allison wanted it, and called dibs before Jenny, so she gets it!" He retorted. _Why does she have to be so uptight about this?_ The kids had gathered around and were watching them, fish-eyed.

"No, Allison!"

"Jenny!"

"Alliso-mmfh!" Agura was startled when Vert leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, stopping her mid-retort. The second-graders gaped as she relaxed her lips, welcoming him, then noticed they had an audience and pulled away.

"Sorry." He blushed.

"Woahhh…" One of the kids breathed.

"Vert and Agura, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Another chanted. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"

"OKAY!" Vert stopped them. "Jenny, Allison, both of you grab a different ball. I'll use this one."

"Ooh! Vert likes pink!" The boys all snickered.

"Hey! _Real_ men love pink." Vert fake-glared at them, silencing the laughter. "So, what you're gonna do is dribble down this sideline and back. Ready? Set? Go!" All the kids eagerly raced down the field, tripping over their own feet and laughing.

"So, Vert?" Agura turned to him. He blushed slightly. "Interesting way of getting someone to stop talking." She smirked.

"Uhm, right…about that…" He blushed darker. "You're cute when you're mad."

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." She replied, winking as the kids returned.

"First!" One cried out.

"Nuh-uh! I beat you!"

"No, I beat y-"

"OKAY! Who's ready for a game?" Vert exclaimed, and the kids cheered.

"Great! Everyone, make teams of…" Agura did a head count. "Six." There was much scrambling, and they ended up with teams of two, six, five and…eleven?

"No, guys, you need groups of _six_. So, you two combine, and…these two over here….no, over here sweetie…good, now…no no no! Stay there! Okay, good…now you separate…come on, guys….join them…no, them! No, the other ones! Okay! Now, you, go join that group of five…no, that's the group of two-HOW COULD YOU CONFUSE THOSE? Okay, there! Yup, there you g-no no no no no! GAH! Okay, line up! You six, over there! You three and you three, go play them! You, you, you, you, and you two, grab a ball and play these guys!" Vert commanded, and the kids scurried off.

"Nice…" Agura joked. "I'll "ref" this game if you wanna take that one?"

"Sure." He shrugged, walking over to the field.

"Hey! He used his hands!" A pudgy kid ran up to Vert moments later, pointing incriminatingly at the goalie.

"Well, he's the goalie, so he's allowed to." Vert explained.

"No! Agura said that we can't use our hands!" The kid pouted.

"Yeah but then I explained how the goalies could." Vert reminded him.

"You did?" The kid squinted.

"Yeah…" Vert nodded.

"When?" The kid asked.

"Right after Agura finished talking?" Vert suggested.

"Oh. Huh." The kid shrugged, then ran back into the game, leaving Vert in dismay. _I'm not that boring! Am I?_ He was about to go and ask Agura when he heard a howl from one of the kids. A younger boy with white-blonde hair was on the ground near the goal, gritting his teeth.

"Hey, you okay?" Vert asked. The kid, whose name happened to be TJ, nodded. "What happened?"

"I…I tried to block a shot…and my shin hit the goalpost." He said. "But I'm fine."

"It was sooooo cool! He like, ninja-kicked it out! And…then he fell..." One of TJ's friends added.

"Well, that looks pretty serious. Let's go get you an ice pack." Vert said, looking at the dark bruise that had already begun to form.

"No! I'm fine!" He tried to stand, but fell again. Vert snickered; his enthusiasm reminded him of a certain Canadian he knew…

"Come on, TJ." Vert said firmly, lifting him onto his shoulders.

"Woah! It's so tall up here!" TJ exclaimed.

"Agura, I'm taking him to the nurse!" Vert yelled over his shoulder. Agura gave him a thumbs up, taking control of his group. Once they were several feet away, TJ began to talk.

"How tall are you?" He began, then started again, not giving Vert a chance to answer. "Because my brother lifts me on his shoulders sometimes, but I think you're taller than him. Do you have any brothers? I do. And a sister, but she's older than me. I also have a mommy and a daddy who plays football with me. Do you have a mommy and a daddy? Actually, everybody does, so I bet you do. Do you still live with them? My oldest brother doesn't live with us anymore. He went away to get some oppertooniteez." He exaggerated the last word of the rambling.

"Cool." Vert said, unsure of how to respond.

"Hey Vert?"

"Yeah TJ?"

"Do you love Agura?"

"What?" Vert was surprised.

"Well, you kissed her, and that means you love her. But my big brother says that girls have cooties. Are you gonna get cooties because you kissed her? Or do girls lose their cooties? Because I don't think Agura has cooties, because she's all grown-up and nice and pretty, but I still think most girls have cooties. But I bet Agura doesn't. You don't look at her like she has cooties. Most girls think that boys have cooties, but we don't. It's definitely the girls. Does Agura think you have cooties?" TJ stopped to take a breath.

"Uhm." Vert was at a loss for words, TJ having said most of them. "No, I don't think Agura thinks I have cooties."

"Do you think you have cooties?"

"No."

"Do you think I have cooties?"

"No."

"Do you think she has cooties?"

"No."

"Do you _loooove _her?" TJ asked.

"That's none of your business, mister." Vert joked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yes it is! Because you're my friend, and I like you. And I think you like her. Like, _like like_. And I wanna know, because you're my friend, and you hafta tell me!"

"Do not." Vert joked.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too! Please? I'll give you my cookie at lunch!"

"No thanks, I have my own cookie."

"My mommy made my cookie. Who made your cookie?" TJ rambled again.

"Uhm…" Vert groaned inwardly. "Agura did."

"Dude! She made you a cookie! Don't eat it, okay? I bet her girl cooties are all over it!"

"I thought you said Agura was nice and pretty and didn't have cooties?"

"Well sure, but all girls have cooties. Wait, if she made you your cookie, do you live with her? Because my mommy made my cookie, and she lives with me." TJ said, and Vert was unsure of how to answer.

"Yes, we live together. But it's more like apartments than a house." Vert could tell his last sentence had been lost on the bug-eyed youth.

"Do you sleep together? Because my mommy and daddy love each other, and they sleep together, so since you love Agura, you must-"

"NO, WE DO NOT SLEEP TOGETHER." Vert said, blushing a deep red. A few other counselors and staff walking by gave him strange looks.

"Sheesh. Just wondering." TJ muttered, allowing a second of blissful silence. "So, you don't sleep with her, but you kissed her. And she made you cookies, so-"

"For the _whole. Team,_ TJ." Vert said. "Er, for all of us. Me and a few other friends share the house. Not just for me."

"Oh. So, you and her…." Vert groaned as the relationship-savvy tyke continued his rambling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long everyone!**

"So, can you get only get cooties from kissing someone? Or is it just if they touch you? Because my brother said-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Vert cut off TJ's latest installment of rambling as they entered the nurse's office.

"Hello, dears. How can I help you?" An elderly woman peered over the edge of her glasses at them.

"Do you have an ice pack? This little guy hurt his shin." Vert explained.

"Hey! I'm not little! I'm bigger than my little sister! My mommy says that one day, I'll be bigger than her! So there!" TJ pouted as the nurse handed him an ice pack. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said kindly. "Now you run along and go play."

"Okay!" TJ jumped up, trying to run out the door and hold the ice pack to his leg at the same time.

"Easy, cowboy." Vert joked, picking him up and lifting him onto his shoulders again. "You need to sit and ice that for awhile before you start playing." TJ pouted.

"Aw, fine."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, today we'll be playing volleyball!" Spinner announced. The fifth graders simply stared at him.

"Okay, uhm…let's start with…" Neither of the two had ever played volleyball, so Spinner and Zoom were winging it. "Passing! Everybody get a ball and a partner and pass to each other for a while."

"How do we pass?" One of the boys raised his hand.

"Well, you take the volleyball, and…sort of put your arms together…" Spinner stuck his tongue out, trying to think of something.

"Uhm, Mister Spinner? Do you know what you're doing?" A dark-haired girl asked innocently.

"Of course I do! Why don't you come up here and demonstrate if you're so smart, Payton!" He snapped.

"Fine." She shrugged. "Okay, first you have to clasp your hands together like this. Try to keep your arms flat and make a platform. That's where you'll pass the ball." Payton smirked at Spinner, flouncing back to her clique.

"Good job, Payton. I would have said to make sure you keep your arms as flat as possible, but that'll do." Spinner looked pointedly at her, and Payton stuck out her tongue.

"So, what are we going to do when they get sick of this?" Zoom whispered to Spinner as the kids began passing.

"Uhm…." Spinner looked through his clipboard. "Setting….Do you know how to set?" Zoom shook his head, and Spinner pulled out his IPhone. "I bet Youtube does." He winked, opening the website. After a few minutes, they had found, watched and memorized a quick demonstration video. Payton was about to learn who was the boss.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
"Alright, winners, rotate to your right! Losers, to the left!" Stanford yelled over the radio, which he had found in a storage room at the end of the first set of games.

"WHY ARE YOU DANCING?" Tony shouted over the blaring music. Stanford turned the volume down.

"I'm just giving you little anklebiters a free taste of culture." He said pompously.

"You're giving us the free taste of vomit in the back of my throat." Tony retorted. "I bet Mike could dance better than you any day." He nodded to an Asian boy behind him (**Gleekism, not racism XD**).

"Oh yeah?" Stanford challenged. Tony nodded, arms crossed.

"Well then, I suppose it's head-banging time!" Stanford shouted, turning up the radio. Mike ran up after some prodding from his teammates and they both began dancing. Stanford watched his competition from the corner of his eye, and was surprised. _This kid is good!_ He realized, slightly worried. _I'm sure he's no match for my superior moves,_ Stanford thought, but he wasn't so sure.

"Mike! Mike! Mike! Mike!" The fifth graders began shouting. Stanford was sweating now, but thankfully someone came to his rescue.

"Children!" Tezz's voice rang out, stopping them. "Stanford and Mike can finish this after camp, if they wish to do so. For now, we are here to play _floor. Hockey. _Is that clear?" He demanded. The kids nodded, eyes wide. "Good. Rotate teams and resume your games." Stanford eyed Tezz for a moment, then inwardly groaned. He owed the Russian something Stanford was typically short on: gratitude. Stanford shuttered, approaching Tezz.

"Hey, uhm. Thanks." He said shortly.

"Thanks is not necessary. These children need to be taught a lesson." Tezz replied coolly. Now Stanford was a bit mad. Why couldn't the egotist simply accept a simple thank you?

"No really," He pressed. "You've been really helpful this week." Tezz grimaced, and Stanford continued. "So, how'd you get so good with kids?"

"As I said before, these are simple-minded children-"

"I know what you _said_. It didn't answer my question." Stanford pointed out.

"I took care of my siblings once or twice back home! Goodness, Stanford! Quit pestering me!" The Russian huffed, turning his back.

"Sheesh." Stanford matched the huff, turning as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, everybody bring it in for lunchtime!" Agura announced as Vert and TJ approached the field.

"Whaaaaaat? But I didn't get to plaaaaaaaay!" TJ whined as he got off Vert's shoulders.

"Sorry, TJ. I'm sure you'll be able to play baseball tomorrow!" Agura encouraged, kneeling down at his eye level.

"Yeah…I guess." TJ pouted. "Oh!" He gestured for Agura to come closer and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh? Really?" Agura grinned. "Alright, thanks TJ. Time for lunch, kids! Let's go to the picnic tables." The second graders stampeded to the wooden benches, where the other grades were eating as well.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Agura slid into the bench next to Sherman before Vert had the chance to ask her about TJ.

"Ugh….Don't even ask. We got a know-it-all named Payton who apparently "plays volleyball with seventh graders" and I've heard every single joke they tell us!" Spinner moaned.

"Other than that, it's not so bad." Zoom shrugged.

AJ looked to Sherman, who agreed. "At first, they were punks, but they're doing better."

"Well, good for you! Our kids are going nowhere in life. One of them challenged ME to a dance-off! Imagine that!" Stanford cried indignantly.

"You mean that ridiculous competition I had to save you from?" Tezz commented dryly.

"Well, yes, now that you bring it up. _Tezz_ here is _excellent_ with kids." Stanford said, pointedly putting him on the spot.

"PFFFFFFHHH! WHAT?" Spinner spat out a bite of his sandwich. "Er, really now? You don't say!" He covered, making Tezz roll his eyes.

"Anyway, what about your kids?" Sherman asked Vert and Agura.

"They are _so_ cute!" Agura exclaimed. Spinner raised an eyebrow, looking to Vert for validation.

"They're alright." He shrugged. "But this one kid, TJ, had a little too much sugar this morning." Agura rolled her eyes.

"You are a rock. Cold, emotionless, ROCK." She poked him. "TJ could be your younger brother!"

"Aw…Vert's attached!" Spinner made a heart with his hands.

"I wouldn't be talking, Spinner, it looked like you and Payton were bonding to me." Zoom shrugged, smirking.

"Hey! I was showing her proper setting posture!" Spinner retorted.

"Dude, that's like, rape." AJ commented.

"What? Ew! You people sicken me!" Spinner complained, when one of the second graders walked up to Vert.

"Ca-can you help me open this?" She asked, holding out a Fruit Roll-Up.

"Sure." Vert took it, tearing at the plastic. He frowned, trying the other side. "Ah, Sherm?" He passed the Roll-Up to Sherman.

"Okay, let's just….uhm…if we try…" Sherman couldn't open it either. "AJ?"

"Please! I'm the _master_ at these things!" He pretended to pop his knuckles, ripping savagely at the plastic. "The key is not to pull, but twis-GADDANGET! STUPID FRUIT ROLL-UP FROM HE…heck!" The little girl gazed up at the towering Canadian somewhat fearfully.

"Here, Emily, I'll get it." Agura took the child in her lap, the Roll-Up from AJ, and easily tore off the top. "There you go."

"Thank you!" Emily said sweetly, taking the snack and running off. After a moment of awkward silence, AJ was first to speak.

"I loosened it."


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! This took too long! I sorry!**

"So, what are you guys doing after lunch?" Sherman asked.

"Uhm, working here?" Spinner reminded him.

"He means what activity." Agura rolled her eyes. "Nice try at the sarcasm, though."

"I do my best." He smirked.

"Anyway, we're…arts and crafts." Vert responded.

"Haha! Suckers!" Zoom laughed.

"Why?" Vert asked.

"Oh, sure, because combining second graders and glue ALWAYS works out!" Zoom snorted.

"Yeah? What about _you_ guys?" Agura asked.

"Uhm….swimming." Spinner responded.

"Oh, sure, because combining fifth graders and water ALWAYS works out!" Agura shot back.

"Oh, sure, because combining your words into someone else's joke ALWAYS works out!" Stanford said, wanting to join the conversation.

"Oh, sure, because combining yourself and someone else's conversation ALWAYS works out!" Agura replied.

"Oh, sure, because combining Stanford and Agura ALWAYS works out!" Spinner groaned.

"Oh, sure, because combining Spinner and a joke ALWAYS works out!" Agura got a few laughs at that one.

"Oh, sure, because combining Agura and a long pointless conversation ALWAYS works out!" AJ joined in.

"It seemed to work out for you, AJ." Stanford said, and Spinner and Agura turned on him.

"YOU RUINED IT!" They both cried.

"Way to go, Stan, that was our mealtime entertainment!" AJ groaned.

"Oh, sure, because combining mealtime and entertainment ALWAYS-"

"SO TEZZ! What are you doing after lunch?" Vert stopped Spinner.

"I believe that me and Stanford will be teaching…what is team building?" Tezz asked after a brief examination of his paper. The team gave each another uneasy glances, all thinking the same thing but not daring to say it.

"Something you could learn about." Unless, of course, you were Stanford.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Tezz challenged, and Vert decided to intervene.

"Team building is like a bunch of activities that teach kids…and people, how to work better together as a team." Vert explained, trying to be subtle.

"Then why do we not practice these activities at training?" Tezz retorted.

"Well, most of us already work well together as a team. Sometimes, people just need a little help remembering that they have to watch out for _everyone_." Vert said, and Agura gave him a thumbs up.

"Hmph. I do not see how pointless exercises will help us defeat the Reds." Tezz replied, ending the conversation and leaving to join his group. Vert sighed.

"You tried your best." Agura patted his shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe those kids'll teach him a thing or two."

"I hope so." Vert muttered. "Alright, kiddies, let's go to arts and crafts!" He announced, and the second graders followed him and Agura into the art room, where they found their craft: macaroni sculptures.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Vert deadpanned as the kids swarmed into the chairs, scrambling for dry noodles and fighting over bottles of glue. "How are we going to-"

"Everybody, freeze!" Agura commanded, and every kid in the room looked up at her authorative tone. "Take a seat, and put _every_ noodle back. That means the ones in your pockets, Joey." A red-headed mischief maker sighed, removing the loot as the kids snickered. "Now, pick one or two people and share a glue bottle with them. Vert is going to pass out paper for you to glue the noodles on, okay? _Only_ the paper. Got it?" The kids nodded as Vert handed them construction paper.

"Ew! I got pink!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"See if someone will trade with you." Agura sighed.

"Well, what if they don't?"

"Then you'll have to use it." She replied, passing out bottles.

"Well, what if I don't wanna?"

Agura resisted the urge to say "Sucks for you!" and instead chose "You don't have to make one if you don't want to."

"Well, what if I want to?" She took an exasperated breath.

"Then you have to use the pink."

"But I don't-"

"Nick! Just ask someone to trade, okay?" Vert stopped him, saving Agura.

"Thank you." She sighed, sitting down.

"Eh. Don't mention it." He began, then changed his mind. "Actually, you _could_ thank me by telling me what TJ said to you earlier?" He hinted.

"Oh, that?" Agura asked, innocently teasing him. "Nothing important."

"Aw, come on!" He protested.

"Nope." She shook her head. "It was old news, anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Vert asked.

"You really wanna know?" She challenged jokingly. Vert nodded. "Well-JOEY! KEEP THAT OUT OF YOUR HAIR!" Agura sprinted over to the trouble-maker, whose red hair was now a goopy Elmer's white.

"Oh, man." Vert sighed, grabbing a paper towel.

"No, don't bother, I'll have to wash it out." Agura shooed him off, directing Joey to the sink. "Alright, come on." She tilted his head so that she could rinse the glue out of his hair.

"No! Agh! Water! Save me!"

"Oh, tone it down, ya drama queen." Agura huffed as the kids got a giggle out of the feminine reference.

"Ow! You got glue in my nose!"

"Well, gee, I wonder how it got there?" She murmured sarcastically. Vert snickered.

"Alright, kids, back to work."

"Wait! Can you help me?" One of the girls asked, starting a chain reaction, and soon Vert's fingers were covered in glue.

"Hey, what took you so long?" He asked as Agura and Joey finally rejoined the group.

"Oh, it looked like you were having so much fun with those kids, I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt." She said sweetly but with that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You little-" Vert fake-growled, chasing her around the room with his sticky fingers.

"Get her!" All the boys chanted, while the girls responded with "Run, Miss Agura!" Finally, Vert had her cornered next to the easels.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, making a charge. Agura responded by taking a paintbrush and smearing his cheek with green.

"Yeeaaaaahhhh!" All the kids cheered.

"So that's how it is?" Vert challenged, using the glue to steal the paintbrush from her and paint a red streak through her hair. The kids went wild as they gathered around to pick sides.

"Oh, bring it _on_!" Agura replied, taking an entire can of red paint and smearing it into his hair. Vert responded by combing his fingers through his hair to catch the extra and pulling her into a bear hug, spreading it across her back and burying his dripping hair into her neck.

"NEH!" Agura tried to squirm out of his "colorful" grasp, but he held tightly. Finally,  
Agura ducked out, dunking her hands in blue and leaving two handprints on his chest.

"What? No! People are gonna think I got molested!" Vert hissed in her ear.

"Whoops!" Agura grinned, submerging her hands one more time and daringly left a handprint on his…er, _behind_.

"Agura!" Vert exclaimed, blushing bright red to match the paint on her neck.

"Uhm…?" They heard Dan's voice from the doorframe.

"Oh." Vert separated himself form Agura. "Hey, Dan."

"Hey man, this is a kid's camp. Grab a room or something!" He pretend lectured, making both of them turn deep purple. "Just kidding, but seriously, I am _not_ cleaning this up. I'll take your kids to the game room for awhile while you two lovebirds clean up." He gestured to where some white paint had been splashed on the ground.

"That better be just paint, Vert."

Agura snickered as Vert shook his head.

"It was a paint fight!" He tried weakly as the kids filed out.

"Yeah, paint as a smex toy. Okay, Vert. I admit that's a new one." Dan grinned to show he was kidding, then left in order to have the last word.

"Ugh….that guy." Vert groaned, picking up the paint jars.

"He certainly has a way with words." Agura muttered as she rinsed the paint off her arm. "Here, you should probably wipe that off." She handed him a damp paper towel, gesturing to his backside.

"Right." Vert grinned. "Wouldn't want people knowing you're a molester."

"Shut up!" Agura swatted him with a paintbrush, but her smile revealed her true feelings.

"Really? You wanna start this again? Because this time I will paint _your_ butt!" Vert threatened, with no small amount of courage.

"Oh _really_?" She smirked, turning around to face the sink and daring him. Vert shrugged, dipping his hand in black so that it wouldn't show on her shorts and giving her butt a little pat. Agura squealed in surprise; she hadn't known Vert had the guts to actually do it!

"Oh, so you like being molested?" He taunted.

"Depends on the molester. You seemed to enjoy it." She shot back playfully.

"…Maybe." Vert shrugged. "What do you mean by depends on?"

"I mean…" Agura moved behind him to put the paintbrushes back. "That it depends…" She silently dipped her hand in the green, "On the _technique._" She squeezed both his cheeks then sprinted away laughing.

"Ahh!" Vert cried out, shocked.

"That sounded orgasmic." Agura snorted.

"Maybe it was." Vert hinted, grabbing for her waist and leaving a red handprint.

"I should say so." Agura said, grasping his chest. It went from an innocent clean-up to a fierce contest to see who could get the most paint on the other. And Vert had to admit, it was more than one kind of fun.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So…" You guys have swimsuits?" Spinner addressed the fifth graders.

"No, we're just going to swim in our underwear!" One of their hecklers, Tyler, muttered sarcastically.

"Great. Strip down and get in." Zoom decided to play along.

"What?" Tyler said as the kids laughed.

"You heard the man!" Spinner added. Tyler flushed bright red then began taking off his shirt.

"Woah, JK, dude. Everyone put on your suits and meet back here once you're done." Spinner instructed, and in about ten minutes the kids were back.

"Hey, uhm…Do we need to like, instruct them?" Spinner whispered to Zoom, who shrugged. "Okay kids, go swim! Uhm…don't drown and…yeah! Have fun!" The Cortez instructed, sitting in a beach chair next to Zoom as the kids ran into the pool.

"Uh, Spinner?"

"Yeah Zoom?"

"This is awkward…" The Scout twiddled his thumbs.

"What?" Spinner replied, intrigued now.

"Why don't any of these girls have _boobs_?" He whispered the last bit.

"Dude! Weren't there _any_ girls in the Order?" Spinner asked. Zoom shook his head.

"There were, but we never swam with them."

"Well, y'see, my innocent little Zoomie, most girls don't really…er…well, at their age…uhm…ASK AGURA!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile, Stanford and Tezz were having fun with the group of fourth graders.

"So, you guys need to use this…thing." Stanford gestured to a skateboard-like square with four wheels on the bottom, "And this rope, to get your entire team to the other side. And you can't touch the floor. Got it? Any questions?" Stanford didn't bother to look around at the few tentative hands. "Okay, good! Go!" Stanford sat down in a chair as the kids began puzzling over how to solve the scenario.

"Shouldn't we instruct the children in some way?" Tezz asked the Brit, who was already bobbing his head to his headphones.

"Why?" Stanford huffed.

"Well, I feel that-"

"Tezz." The red-head held up a hand. "Children are like my mother's cooking. You can't possibly improve it, so you simply avoid it at all costs." Tezz huffed, turning his back to watch the kids struggle through the problem.

_Intriguing though process._ He commented to himself as he observed their attempts. _I personally would have preferred working alone, but for these children it seems almost natural._ While Tezz contemplated the mysteries of being around people and not detesting it (Sarcasm. Hear it?) Agura and Vert's "paint war" had taken an interesting turn.

"Ooh! Vert!" Agura giggled as he slowly smeared more of the paint on her behind.

"Sorry, I'm trying to find your style of molester." He said sexily, kissing her paint-covered cheek.

"You're close..." Agura pulled him down to meet her lips, leaving a green handprint on his back.

"How close?" Vert moved his hand down to her thigh, and she in turn kissed him back a little harder.

"Let's just say…" She laid her hand on top of his. "You're getting there."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile, Sherman and AJ were busy taking their kids on a hike through the surrounding forest.

"My legs hurt…" Billy whined. "Can you carry me?"

"No, they should carry me!" More voices joined in.

"Don't worry, just a few more days and then you can have water." AJ said cheerily.

"Whaaaaat?" Everyone whined.

"I was kidding, guys. Come on! Enjoy the nature!" AJ bent down, pointing at a small plant.

"See? Look at this cute little guy! It's a…well, it's…"

"Poison Ivy?" Sherman suggested as AJ immediately released his grip.

"AGH! I'M ALLERGIC TO POISON IVY!" The Canadian cried in distress.

"Dude, _everyone_ is allergic to Poison Ivy!" Sherman rolled his eyes.

"Er, right." AJ stood up, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Kids, don't touch the Poison Ivy!"

**Ugh, I really hope this made up for the long wait….**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God…" Vert moaned as he stroked Agura's chest, leaving a line of paint. She was lying on one of the art tables; him on top of her. Agura giggled as she gave him a long kiss, and he hungrily pushed his tongue between her lips.

"Mmmm!" She wriggled a bit in surprise, then let him in, Vert smiling. He pushed himself on her a little more.

"Vert…" Agura teased, pulling away. "We can't just have sex in a kid's art room!"

"Aw…" He pretended to pout. "Why not?" Vert pressed his lips on hers, tauntingly reaching up her shirt. Agura rolled her eyes, pushing his hand out.

"You know why!" She lectured, slipping out from under him and leaving Vert desirable. "Come on, we have to get this paint off or someone will be suspicious." The paint, ranging from one side of the rainbow to the other, mostly covered them from shoulder to knees in the form of multiple smears and handprints.

"Alright, but first let me do this." Vert grinned, turning her around for one last, long "session" with her, and Agura gave a long, contented sigh. "Now, what was it you said about sex in an art room?" He tempted. Agura gave him a grin and a peck on the cheek.

"I think you remember." She said slyly.

"Fine." Vert gave in. "How are we going to get all this off?"

"Flip your shirt inside out." She replied, already beginning to remove hers. Vert stared for a second, and she huffed, turning around. He smirked to himself, having caught a glimpse of the red paint smears on her skin. Vert flipped his own shirt, glimpsing down at the paint on his chest and smiling in reminiscence. The rest of the paint they managed to wash off.

"Thank God for Crayola's Washable collection." Agura muttered. Vert nodded his agreement, reaching up to smudge a blue spot from her cheek.

"No kidding."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, thanks for filling in, guys." Dan said. "You're a lifesaver, man." He high-fived Vert.

"Anytim-"

"NEVER AGAIN." Spinner cut Vert off with a glare.

"Don't worry, Spin. Only four more excruciating days to go!" Stanford said with false cheer.

"Aw, come on, guys. I had fun." Agura said nonchalantly, but Zoom caught her and Vert exchanging a sly smile.

_I'm keeping an eye on those two…_The Scout thought deviously to himself.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." Dan finished.

"Later." Vert replied, and the team walked off to the parking lot.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Agura tried with Spinner.

"Okay, I had to give one of our kids MOUTH-TO-MOUTH!" Spinner shuddered. "AND HE WAS NOT A GIRL!"

"Hehehe…Sucker." Zoom grinned.

"I still can't believe you don't know mouth-to-mouth!" Spinner whined. "I had to Purell my whole face off! Twice!"

"Zoom knows mouth-to-mouth." AJ said confusedly.

"Dude!" Zoom hissed, but it was too late. Spinner's eyes widened as he slowly turned around.

"YOU SON OF A BISCUIT!"

Zoom sprinted for the Chopper and pulled out like Kalus was on his tail.

"RUN ALL YOU WANT, TAKAZUMI! I'LL GET YOU…."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Anyone wanna hit Zeke's for dinner?" AJ offered.

"No thanks, I need to shower." Zoom, with the contents of a peanut butter jar now decorating the top of his head, shot at Spinner. The prank master simply grinned.

"Yeah, same." Vert said, heading to the locker rooms with Zoom.

"We'll go." Sherman and Spinner offered.

"Same here." Stanford got in the Reverb.

"I'll stay." Agura said, going to her room, and Tezz simply walked off to his lab.

Upon entering, Agura pulled off the shirt, catching a glimpse of her paint-coated torso in the mirror. She gave a small snicker at the intimate memory.

"Sex in an art room. Definitely new for him…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert stood in the locker room with Zoom, beginning to remove his shirt.

"So, what sort of art project did you do today, _Vert_?" Zoom smirked from behind him. Vert groaned; he had forgotten the presence of the Scout.

"Uh, painted." He said casually.

"Looks like finger-painting to me." Zoom said, indicating the handprints. "You and Agura had a lot of fun today, huh?"

"Shut up." Vert rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Zoom said slyly. "That is, _if_ you do my chores for the week."

"What? Dude, no way." Vert groaned. Zoom was what, two years younger than him? No way was he going to be his blackmail slave.

"Fine. I'll just tell the ENTIRE TEAM…including SAGE, that you two had yourselves a little first-base-fest in the art room." Zoom said smugly.

"Dude…" Vert shook his head, but Zoom cockily held the gaze. "Fine."

"Haha! Yes!" The Scout fist-pumped before leaving, but stopped. "It was JUST first base, righ-"

"ZOOM!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey, how'd you get the paint out of this?" Vert asked incredulously, holding up Agura's now-clean shirt. He had brought his still-dirty one to the laundry room, and found her instead.

"Well, you probably don't know this, but there's this great invention called stain remover." She said slowly, as if explaining time travel.

"Psssh. I knew that." He shrugged off the question.

"Uh-huh." Agura rolled her eyes. "And how long did it take you to find this room?"

"Hey! I asked Sage after fifteen minutes or so!" Vert tried to defend himself. "Can you just help me get this off?" He pleaded to her laughter.

"Say please…" Agura hinted. Vert instead leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Agura smiled at him.

"Close enough."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, Stanford and Tezz's group was signed up for swimming.

"Nice trunks, Tezz." Stanford snorted as the Russian tried to tie the over-sized red swimsuit on even more tightly.

"I didn't have one, so Vert lent it to me." He growled, rolling his eyes.

"No, really." Stanford tried to sound sarcastically sincere through his snickers. (A/N: Whoa. Unintentional alliteration FTW!) "It really flatters your complete lack of muscle compared to Vert!" The red-head burst out laughing, and Tezz rolled his eyes for the second time. They both ignored each other for a moment, until a scream was heard from the deep end of the pool.

"AHH! I can't touch!" One of the younger girls in their group screamed, thrashing about on the surface of the water.

"What do we do?" Stanford looked to Tezz in panic, but the other man was already gone. Racing from his chair, Tezz dove into the pool where the girl had gone under seconds ago. The kids gathered around the edge, trying to catch a glimpse of the action, and Stanford's shock finally faded enough to get up, herding the kids from the water's edge. Finally, Tezz swam up from the bottom, the girl tucked under his arm. He gently placed her on the side of the pool, then hoisted himself up. The girl who had fallen in, Bella, began coughing for a second, then opened her eyes to find Tezz kneeling over her, checking for signs of life.

"You saved me!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Uhm…" Tezz blushed from the sudden show of affection. "It was nothing, really." Stanford nearly choked on air from hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"Thank you." Bella whispered in his ear, giving Tezz another tight hug.

"Ah, you're…welcome." He said.

"Do you wanna swim with me?" She asked earnestly.

"Well, actually, I…" Tezz looked into her bright green eyes and realized he couldn't argue. He sighed.

"Alright."

**I know it's short, but it's all I have time for because I literally have to go RIGHT NOW! Hope you enjoyed, I'll type more when I get back in two days.**


	6. The END

"Come on!" Bella eagerly grabbed on to Tezz's hand, pulling him into the shallow end. She splashed around for a minute, while Tezz awkwardly stood in the water. Bella giggled.

"You're no fun! Let's play a game!" She exclaimed, and a few kids hanging around agreed with various exclamations and shout-outs.

"This, ah, game, of which you speak….what is it called?" Tezz asked, somewhat nervous.

"Marco Polo!" She cried with glee.

"Marco…Polo?" Tezz asked, and Stanford full-on burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Yeah! You're "it", so you close your eyes and-"

"It?" Tezz asked, cutting Bella off. She nodded. "What is "it"?" He asked in confusion.

"You know!" She said. "IT!"

"It?"

"Mhm."

"It."

"Yeah! You're…." Bella tagged him, then splashed away. "IT!"

"But what is-"

"Just close your eyes and say Marco, and then we go Polo! And you hafta tag us!" One of the less patient kids exclaimed.

"Uhm…" Tezz nervously glanced at Bella. "All-all right." He squinted his eyes shut and tentatively called out "Marco?"

"POLO!" The response was instant and came from every direction. Tezz stumbled around blindly, but there was no strategy to this game. He simply had to get what some of his teammates called "lucky," which finally happened after he tripped on the pool liner and fell on a younger boy.

"Aw, no fair!" The kid cried, but took on the position of being "it." Tezz snuck out of the pool while the kids were distracted, but Bella followed him.

"Where're ya going?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhm, I need to rest." Tezz explained.

"Okay!" She said, happily sitting down next to him. Tezz sighed, and after a moment of silence she began to speak again.

"This morning I lost a tooth. See?" She grinned widely, pointing at the gaping hole where her incisor should have been.

"Uhm, yes. I do see." Tezz replied.

"The tooth fairy gave me a whole dollar!" She exclaimed.

"Wow." Tezz nodded absentmindedly.

"My brother Jeff-er-ee says that the tooth fairy isn't real, but I don't believe him." She pouted. "You think the tooth fairy is real, right?"

Tezz winced. He couldn't ruin the little girl's dream, but it was scientific fact that magical creatures did not exist. He bit his lip.

"Of course I do!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, Vert and Agura had the pool, and Vert wasn't sure that they could make through the hour if she would be wearing her swimsuit. Thankfully, she arrived with shorts and a tank top, but he could see the bikini straps underneath.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She smirked, giving him a naughty glare.

"I don't need a picture when I can have the 3-D experience." Vert replied smoothly, and she gasped, laughing at his bravery.

"I'm watching you." She false-threatened.

"I'm watching you too." He grinned cockily, purposefully looking down.

"VERT!"

Finally, the sun had gotten too hot, and Agura decided to join Vert's splashing with the kids in the shallow end. He had been teasing and begging all day long, so she figured she might as well get it over with.

"Wow! You're hot!" One of the younger boys exclaimed suddenly, wide-eyed, and Agura smiled at him.

"Thanks, Paul." A few other boys nodded in agreement, and Agura gave Vert a smug grin.

"Sorry, you guys, but I believe this lovely lady is taken." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well, aren't you smooth today?" Agura replied with equal charm, slipping out from under him and moving to sit on the side of the pool.

"I try." Vert got up and made to sit down next to her, but she playfully stood up and pushed him in the deep end.

"AH!" Vert spluttered, but couldn't hide the grin on his face. "You know I'll get you for that, right?"

"Oh yeah?" She asked as he got out of the pool.

"Oh, I never joke about…revenge!" Vert grabbed her from behind, strong arms encircling her waist. He easily lifted her up, bridal-style, and walked over to the edge of the pool.

"Don't you dare!" She shrieked, laughing as he swung her back and forth above the water.

"I don't know, I think I have to…." He said, and dumped her in the pool. At the last second, Agura reached out and grabbed his ankle, yanking him in with her.

"You naughty little…." Vert's sentence was cut short as Agura's eyes widened.

"What were you going to SAY?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Aw, nothing…" He laughed as she splashed some water on him, the kids crowding around and picking sides.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Agh! I'M STUCK!" Spinner cried, trying in vain to stand up from one of the chairs in the art room. The fifth graders started laughing, and even Zoom snickered.

"Dude! They got you…" Zoom laughed, slapping high-fives with the fifth graders, who had glued Spinner to his chair.

"Well, how am I supposed to walk around like this?" Spinner cried.

"You're not!" One of the pranksters said. "That's why it's funny!"

"What? Zoom!" Spinner pleaded.

"Sorry, dude, you're on your own." Zoom barely held in the smile. "Come on, kids!"

All the fifth graders caught on and started leaving.

"Wait, Zoom!" Spinner exclaimed.

"Zoom? ZOOM!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"COWABUNGA!" AJ yelled, running off the diving board and splashing into the pool.

"Nine point five!" A kid named Danny announced.

"Yes! Yes Lord! OWNED, SHERMAN! OH-WNED!" AJ shouted, happily tackling the Cortez.

"You beat me a tenth of a point! Rematch!" Sherman demanded.

"I'm judging!" Another third grader stepped forward to determine the maximum cannonball splash.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, everybody gather up!" Dan announced on the last day of camp. "Today, instead of just practice, we'll be having a camp tournament of all the sports you've learned this past week! Each grade has been divided up into two teams, so have fun!" He handed out papers to the team, then left to assemble his first graders.

"Alright, kids, looks like we've got soccer first!" Agura announced after splitting up the second graders into two groups. "This is my team, and Vert'll coach you guys. Warm up for a few minutes and then we'll start."

The kids ran onto the soccer field, and Vert approached Agura.

"We're so going to kick your butts." He said jokingly.

"Ah, silly, naïve Vert. My kids'll put the whuppin' on you so hard your grandkids are gonna feel it!" She joked back.

"You mean ours?" He replied slyly, slipping away before she could blush.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on, kids! Yeah! Pass it to him! No, not Timmy, Xavier! Come on, Joey, you got it! Ohhh….FOUL! I CALL FOUL!" AJ yelled.

"That wasn't a foul!" Sherman replied.

"Oh, so elbowing someone in the chest isn't a foul?"

"No, it's a defensive move!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine! COME ON, KIDS, LET'S KICK THEIR BUTTS IN HALF!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, uhm…go team!" Stanford "rallied his troops" before sending them off onto the floor hockey court.

"Okay, children, you've been working hard all week. LET'S WIN!" Tezz announced, more into it than he would admit.

"YEAH!" They all cheered, running out. Bella, on Tezz's team, got the puck first.

"Okay, Bella, now take it to the goa-!" Tezz was cut off as she swiped the puck right at his…LOWER STOMACH. Tezz whimpered.

"Oh no!" Bella exclaimed, dropping her stick and clapping both hands over her eyes. She ran over to Tezz. "Are you okay, mister Tezz?"

Tezz barely managed a nod.

"Should I kiss it?" She asked innocently. Stanford burst out laughing at the image.

"Uh…no. I am fine." Tezz slowly stood, area still throbbing. Bella shrugged, returning to the game, and Stanford came over; arm draped around Tezz.

"Dude, you just got hit in the balls. By a FOURTH-GRADER."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, kids, we got this." Spinner told his team on the volleyball court. "Just….uhm, Payton?"

Payton rolled her eyes. "Pass it to Jenny, who will set it up to a hitter. The hitter, which should be me because I'm obviously the best, will hit it over the net. Boom, we get points and we win. Everyone clear?" All the kids nodded whether they understood or not; Payton was NOT the kind of girl they wanted to argue with.

"Great. Glitter on three! One-two-thr-"

"Woah woah WOAH. We are not being team _glitter_." Spinner huffed, and the male half of the team nodded.

"Got any better ideas, _coach_?" Payton sneered.

"Pffft! OF course I do!" Spinner said, internally panicking. "HEY ZOOM! WHAT'S YOUR TEAM NAME?" He shouted over.

"THE NINJAS!" Zoom replied, and his team gave a "HI-YAH!" Spinner rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we're going to be the Super-Special-Awesome-Butt-Kicking-Ninjas!" He announced, and the kids laughed, nodding.

"Super-Special-Awesome-Butt-Kicking-Ninjas on three!" Spinner shouted. "One, two, three-"

"SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME-BUTT-KICKING-NINJAS!"

Zoom's jaw dropped and he gave Spinner a glare.

"Ninjas?" He turned to his team, determination in his eyes. "Let's send 'em crying to their mommas!"

"YEAH!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Bye kids!" Sherman and AJ waved their third graders off.

"GO SHARKS!" One kid on Sherman's team yelled, and all of AJ's kids responded.

"GO POLAR BEARS!"

"Bye mister Tezz!" Bella said, wrapping her arms around his legs, the highest point they could come up to on the tall Russian.

"Ah, farewell, Bella." He stated awkwardly.

"Mommy, this is the guy who saved me, remember?" Bella eagerly pointed Tezz out to the woman standing next to her.

"Of course, sweetie." The mother said. "Thank you." She whispered earnestly to Tezz.

"Do not mention it." He replied, crouching down to Bella's level. "Goodbye, Bella. Be careful in the pool, okay?"

"Okay!" She giggled and hugged him once more before running off.

"Hmph. Bye to you, too." Stanford grumbled.

"Bye Vert!" TJ ran up and tightly hugged his new "friend."

"OOF!" Vert gasped as the wind was nearly knocked out of him. "Ah, bye, TJ!"

"Good luck with Agura!" TJ whispered in his ear. Vert chuckled.

"Okay, kid."

"No, really! I'll help you!" TJ said, and before Vert could stop him he had turned towards the female.

"HEY, AGURA, VERT HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!"

"No! TJ!" Vert groaned as the majority of parents and campers gathered and chuckled at him and TJ.

"I know, TJ!" Agura called smugly, then turned back to the second-grader she was talking with. After a minute, the girl came over to Vert and TJ.

"Hi TJ." She said shyly. TJ's mouth dropped open and he stood, speechless. Vert realized what was _really_ going on and nudged his "friend."

"Oh! Uh, hi, Ashley." He muttered.

"Hi." She said. "Uhm, you were really good at…soccer, today."

"You think?" TJ brightened. "Uhm, thanks….You're really pretty!" He blurted out, then covered his mouth. "Uh, I mean-"

"Thanks." Ashley smiled and the two walked off together, talking and laughing. Vert watched them, almost envious. _Why couldn't it still be that easy?_ Agura came up from behind him.

"Isn't that adorable?" She sighed, leaning on him.

"No way! You set them up?" Vert exclaimed, and she grinned.

"Of course I did."

"But how'd you know…"

"Remember when TJ was talking to me earlier?" Agura asked

"Yeah." Vert replied, curious.

"He asked me to help him get Ashley to like him." She replied. "Isn't that just adorable?"

"Sure." Vert shrugged, the action lost on him. Agura rolled her eyes.

"You have no sense of romance whatsoever!" She complained, poking his chest.

"If I had no sense of romance, would you be my girlfriend?" He hinted.

"If you think I'll be your girlfriend after a proposal like that, then your sense of romance most certainly needs adjusting." Agura grinned. "Luckily," She began, tracing a finger down his chest.

"I can help you with that."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, fun week?" Vert summarized once at Zeke's for dinner.

"I've had worse." Spinner shrugged.

"WHERE?" Stanford was outraged. "Vert, next time you call on us or a favor, I'm _moving_."

"Speaking of which, you owe us. Big time." Zoom said, and everyone nodded.

"Come on, guys!" Vert complained.

"I'm thinking…Zeke's for the next…month?" Spinner suggested.

"AND everyone's chores!" Stanford added.

"Guys…" Vert groaned, head-desking. After a few seconds of shuffling, he looked up to find them running out the door.

"Guys!"


End file.
